<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked between green and black scales. by Nether_Dove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390742">Locked between green and black scales.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nether_Dove/pseuds/Nether_Dove'>Nether_Dove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster boy Request~ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventuer!George, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Implied Transformation, Lamia, Lamia!Dream, Lamia!Sapnap, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resolved Argument, Smut, adventurer!Sapnap, animal genitila, attempted locking, coiling, comfort if you squint, next chapter at least, request, snake - Freeform, two Dicks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nether_Dove/pseuds/Nether_Dove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”D-Dream?!” George backed away from the other who seemed to be getting uncomfortably close. “George!” Dream murmured happily, George was panicked by this sudden proximity and tried to struggle out of the other's grasp. Then.. something coiled around him, something long and scaly; something that George had desperately been looking for. A lamia’s tail… Dream seemed to notice the sudden pause and looked curiously at the other man in the cave, blinking at the freaked out expression. </p><p>“Dream you’re.. You are the- you- YOU’RE THE LAMIA WE WERE TRYING TO FIND”</p><p> </p><p>Monster boy request from Anon:<br/>Possibly George goes off to hunt Lamia Sapnap or Dream and realizes he bit off more than he could chew 👀(Smut with breeding kink??)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster boy Request~ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked between green and black scales.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>due to my indesive self, i decided to compromise by doing a bit of transformation, but good things come to those who are patient. part two soon!<br/>I'm working on all my request, don't worry! just motivation really said: "bye".</p><p>this has been in the drafts for months.</p><p> also to my beta reader: ik you already know this but i included the old lady from my skephalo dragon fic for you since you said you  liked her ^u^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George took in the atmosphere as he walked amongst the path, this route was absolutely breathtaking! The trees in the forest had pretty green leaves that allowed sunlight to shine through, forming golden beams of light that shined on the forest floor.</p><p> Amongst the path were a lot of bushes and flowers with beautiful colors, rocks with emerald green moss sometimes scattered all over the path. It was almost perfect! Although.. One thing made this trip almost unbearable. </p><p>“So Georgie, what are we supposed to do if we end up getting lost? Live in the woods and live like cavemen, where would we even shit-” that thing was his traveling partner Sapnap. “SHUT UP” George’s eye twitched, Sapnap was being unbelievably annoying right around now.

 “I swear once we get that lamia skin I'm gonna beat the living hell out of you!” George yelled, turning to Sapnap and giving him a glare. </p><p>They were on a quest for an old lady who offered to pay them a hefty amount of gold if they found a certain lamia’s skin; she said it was challenging due to the lamia’s amazing ability to escape hunters who want it’s skin. 
However due to the distance of the forest from the town she was in, they had to settle for going to the next town for a night.</p><p>“But we might get lost George! It’s gonna be dark in an hour!” The younger man growled. </p><p>“Who said we’re gonna get lost?! We’re fast enough to get to a town within an hour” The older man fumed, almost throwing a punch at the other. </p><p>“Well we WOULD’VE been if you didn’t leave the map at the Inn!”, The younger scoffed; teeth baring and voice rising, before taking a breath in. “a-ah! well..! Sometimes people can be forgetful” George stammered; feeling very anxious yet angry.  “Okay shortie” Sapnap smirked knowing that would piss off the older man, right now he wanted nothing more than to see the other pissed off.</p><p> George didn’t like this whatsoever. “I AM NOT SHORT” George’s brows furrow under his glasses, nose scrunching up. Sapnap could’ve sworn he saw the other foaming at the mouth. “Whatever you say, fairy boy” Sapnap chuckled, feeling a bit of guilt when he noticed the other’s face flush a vibrant red from anger.</p><p> “Y’KNOW WHAT?! YOU CAN GO FIND THE FUCKING LAMIA SKIN ON YOUR OWN YOU FUCKING BEANSTALK!” George yelled storming away from the path “G-George i was just…” Sapnap didn’t finish his sentence, he crossed a line. </p><p>He’ll come around eventually right? “Nevermind…” Sapnap said somberly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>About 30 minutes passed and George paced around the forest, tears streaming down his face. Teeth clenching as he recalled the fight he recently had. “fairy boy huh? there ‘s nothing remotely fairy like about me” he muttered to himself, shoes pounding against the forest floor.

 The entire place felt like a labyrinth to him, completely unfamiliar to the man. George figured he didn't need that idiot.  He stopped for a minute to take a break and a deep breath.

 Taking in the atmosphere, The sunlight faded away from the forest’s trees, and the cold set in even more than it initially had. The forest didn’t feel as comforting as it once did. But George’s eyes widened when he noticed the sky.</p><p> The sun started to set, the sky darkening into a dark purple. “Maybe he was right..! He's probably getting all our stuff out” The brunette felt tears form in his eyes. He was completely lost and almost helpless. The two had split up their supplies so Sapnap would be carrying the camping equipment and George would carry things like food, treasures, and supposedly the map he left at the last inn that was hours behind him.


 "No way that idiot's right!" The brunette said, shaking his head. He said this to comfort himself, nobody wanted to be in the wrong. </p><p>This was no exception.


 Even if he knew how wrong he actually was. George looked around the area and noticed a cave, was this always here? maybe he wasn't totally screwed like he initially thought. After all, he had enough food to last him a few nights! Although a part of him worried about Sapnap, that was enough food for both of them.

 Part of him worried about the other’s wellbeing, hoping he didn’t go hunting for berries or meat. They didn’t know shit about this forest!</p><p>George wandered into the cave sitting down, grabbing a piece of bread from his satchel. He bit into the bread tearing up once again; he should've been eating this with his friend! George slowly finished his piece of bread, before noticing a figure in the darkness, his eyes widened as the figure came into view.


 It was hard to see but… that was Dream! An adventurer that used to be his friend. However, he went missing months ago; it was a surprise to see him around here and it almost felt like he wasn’t real! </p><p>Dream smiled warmly at George who stared in awe. “Hi!” the blonde smiled, but it was impossible to ignore his elf ears that silhouetted from his figure in the darkness of the cave.</p><p> ”D-Dream?!” George backed away from the other who seemed to be getting uncomfortably close. “George!” Dream murmured happily, George was panicked by this sudden proximity and tried to struggle out of the other's grasp.

 Then.. something coiled around him, something long and scaly; something that George had desperately been looking for.</p><p> </p><p> A lamia’s tail… Dream seemed to notice the sudden pause and looked curiously at the other man in the cave, blinking at the freaked out expression. </p><p>“Dream you’re.. You are the- you- YOU’RE THE LAMIA WE WERE TRYING TO FIND” George stuttered unable to comprehend what was happening, Dream’s face seemed to light up.

 Fangs pricking his bottom lip “We hmm?” he whispered in the brunette's ear, nibbling at it softly.</p><p> “Ahh! Uhm.. Sapnap was with me but we split apart” George seemed to be upset over the whole ordeal with him and Sapnap; feeling guilty about how he lashed out onto the other who probably didn’t mean any harm, but now wasn’t the time for that.</p><p>“Where is he then? Did you two get into another fight?” Dream cooed, running his forked tongue amongst the rim of the human’s ear. For a moment George wanted to talk about it but the thick tail tightly coiling around him didn’t seem all that friendly.</p><p> “You don’t have to be shy George. In fact, I’d like it if you were a bit more open” Dream kissed down George’s neck, pulling the other’s pants and boxers down. George let out a yelp “H-Hey! Let go!”, he cringed as a finger slid into his asshole. “Nghh! h-help!” he yelled, he should’ve seen this happening! 

Dream simply chuckled as he continued to thrust his finger inside “nobody wants you getting hurt, George.” the lamia commented as he added another finger; making scissor-like motions</p><p>. The human was pleading to the monster for mercy, but the monster didn't know any bounds. Dream chuckled as he stretched out the human "shh, shhh.. You'll feel really good trust me" he whispered in George's ear. George let out little moans and noises as Dream added a third finger, within his incomprehensible noises the only things you could make out was 'Sapnap!' and 'Help!'. </p><p>George exhaled as he felt Dream's fingers slide out, being thankful it seemed over; that was until he felt two close objects prod at his entrance. "What? Didn't you know snakes have two dicks?" Dream giggled as he slid inside the other's hole. "F-Fuck.. So good.." Dream groaned, feeling snug as he slid balls deep within the other who let out a sluttish moan. </p><p> </p><p>"Sap… sap.. Plea-se!" George choked out, mind hazing from the feeling of being full.. All he needed right now was help, he desperately wanted his friend right now. Then he felt Dream starting moving. The snake thrust into the other, coiling around George so he couldn't escape.</p><p> </p><p> With each thrust another babble came out; every brutal thrust slapped George with a brand new wave of pleasure, it was mind numbing. But despite the fact that the brit could hardly think, he still wanted Sapnap to save him, for this pleasure was simply his body’s response.</p><p> </p><p> George gasped loudly as his prostate was hit. “SA-SAPN-NAP! Hel~p!” George cried out, Dream grunted, enjoying the cries his partner let out. “Shh.. you're with Dream, not Sapnap, remember?” Dream whispered in the other's ear, nibling it as he thrusted to his heart's content. A few more thrust later and Dream’s grip got impossibly tight “I’m g-gonna cum!” he yelled as he released, not particularly letting go. Dream knew that he made a lot of seed; despite that he wanted to ensure George left with a child.. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard screaming “GET AWAY FROM HIM!”</p><p> </p><p> George could barely think straight but a smile spread across his face as the snake was tackled, forced to pull out of the other. Sapnap came for him! he watched as Sapnap jumped onto Dream who responded by biting the other. After a bit of barreling Dream slithered away deeper into the cave, not seeing a point in continuing..


 After all, Dream got a brand new devilish idea.. It wouldn’t ensure much of anything for Dream but that was fine. His idea ensured that he would see George and Sapnap again at least..</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap panted as he approached George, crouching down to comfort the other who simply hugged him and sobbed into his chest. “I-I’m so sorry..! I-i should’ve listened to you..! Please forgive me..!” George pleaded, Sapnap simply smiled “Your fine George.. Your fine.. Still gonna beat the living hell out of me?”


 he teased as the other realized that Dream left them some of his lamia skin, seemingly as a parting gift. “Maybe i will.. But you saved my ass so maybe next time” George giggled, Sapnap made his mood lift up times ten.</p><p> </p><p>The two walked out of the cave after George fixed himself up, despite that.. George anxiously looked at the crook of Sapnap’s neck, the fang marks that Dream left looked deep and painful.. Then George’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Was Dream a venomous lamia..?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, i heavily appreciate any critisim! request are on hold but i'm open to suggestions.</p><p> </p><p>also also! i notice that my fics get a bit of traction (alot of them have 1k hits! thank you all so much!), so i want to say: if you ever want to make art/fics or other things inspired by my works then as long as you link me then it's fine. nobody has really done this, i just want to say this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>